


How much

by Infinite_Wallflower



Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, so cute
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-03
Updated: 2016-11-03
Packaged: 2018-08-28 18:27:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 758
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8457178
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Infinite_Wallflower/pseuds/Infinite_Wallflower
Summary: Can Dean answer the question?





	

You were standing in front of your full body mirror, trying to gussy yourself up. You had just gotten back from a hunt hours before and had a date tonight. The boys didn’t know, but who cares? It wasn’t like they’d miss you. You were excited more for the fact that you had the opportunity to dress up instead of the guy.  
You were excited for that too of course. Your date was a very gorgeous man, and he seemed nice enough. You fixed your little black dress, and you slid on your heels. Then you finished your look with a little lipstick, having done your eye makeup a little edgier tonight. You looked hot in your opinion. Then you strapped a silver knife to each thigh under your dress. You then slipped some holy water and a small container of salt into your clutch, as well as your lipstick.   
You fixed a hair that was out of place from the rest of your curled locks as you walked out of your room. You were making your way to the entrance and to your own little car when Dean materialized seemingly from the shadows.   
“(Y/N), where do you think you’re going?” Dean asks crossing his arms.  
“I’m going on a date.” You say taking a few steps back.  
“Oh really? With who? The guy you just met... I don’t think so.”   
“You aren’t the boss of me! I am a grown woman!” You say unleashing the attitude that was your weapon of choice.  
“There have been vampire attacks recently... you aren’t going.”  
“Are you suggesting I am an incompetent hunter!?” You yelled accusingly.  
“You aren’t strong enough to subdue a male vampire!”  
“That’s funny! I did 6 months ago when you were attacked!”  
“I poisoned him with dead man’s blood!”  
“Fine! Then let’s ask Sam!!!” You both screamed in unison. Sam tried to cover a smirk, but failed miserable as both of your gazes snapped over to him.   
“Me? I think (Y/n) should go personally.” He says smirking at his brother.  
“Sammy!” Dean yells.  
“What? You have had your fair share of dates… if that’s even what you could call them, and I have had my fair share of relationships. (Y/n) never does anything; I think she has earned it. She is a pretty strong hunter.”   
“Sammy! You know why I don’t want her to go!” Dean yells.  
“Wait... Why don’t you want me to go?”   
“Nothing, have a nice date...” Dean says defeated and pushed past you and his brother leaving you confused and shocked at the exchange that just happened.  
“Sam?” You asked as you gave him a questioning look.   
“Talk to him, he’s jealous, Or did you not notice?” Sam says. You couldn’t leave on that note. It would have just bothered you for the rest of the night. You gave Dean at least ten minutes before you made your way down the hall.   
“Dean?” You ask after you knock on the door. When you didn’t get an answer you pushed the door open. His back was to you as you slowly entered the room.  
“Dean?” You ask making your way to the edge of his bed. You sit next to him. “I won’t go, if it makes you feel better. I was more excited to get dressed up anyway.”  
“You were dressed up for HIM though. You don’t even know that guy.”  
“You don’t know the woman at hole in the wall bars either.” You throw back feeling a small amount of resentment bubble in your chest.  
“You really don’t get it do you?” He asks chuckling humorlessly as he sits up to look at you.  
“Get what?”   
“I only do that for attention.”  
“Yes, and you get it…”  
“No I don’t, not from the person I really want it from.” He says meeting your eyes.  
“Cas? I can’t help that.” You joke as the air seems to thicken around you.  
“No, you. I do it to get your attention, but you barely so much as flinch. You don’t care what I do so go on your little date.”   
“I do care; I just didn’t think you did, Dean.”   
“Well I do.” He says his face so close to yours now that you could feel his breath fanning across it.  
“How much do you care?” You challenged him with your eyes. Then his mouth was on yours, and every question you had disappeared. He cupped your cheek in his hand as he deepened it.  
“That much.” He says releasing your face.  
 


End file.
